Fluttering Kisses
by Lucicelo
Summary: Sakamoto learned an amazing teaching method for Acchan to keep his focus on their studies.


Sitting on the low rise table in Atsushi's room, Sakamoto read through their current English homework while Atsushi kept muttering under his breath. Overhearing his confusion, Sakamoto placed the ideas into his mind in order to go through it with Atsushi. The same went through every single empty booklet that Atsushi didn't write _any_ notes in. A big difference from his well worn booklets which had various notations in the margins.

He didn't blame Atsushi for his lack of studying habits. When he first asked him about his methods, Atsushi admitted that he tended to give up when the material grew difficult. His studying reduced down even more when he started his delinquent stage. He barely passed with the bare minimum.

Hayabusa tried to tutor the guys in certain subjects. As the oldest one, he took it upon himself to help his underlings to pass their classes. Hayabusa didn't expect geniuses, but no failing grades. At some point, they all grew frustrated because the guys didn't have self confidence in themselves or simply gave up.

Atsushi used the other guys experiences to keep himself from getting his hopes up. He used to have bruised knuckles from fighting other delinquents to vent out his frustrations for being dumb.

Sakamoto held the belief that everyone had a means to learn a new topic. A student always found their way to intake the copious amounts of information. They just had to go through different methods in order to find their perfect match.

At some point, Sakamoto ended up challenging Atsushi to get a higher grade. Well, not in those exact words. He commented to Atsushi to strive on improving his number of correct answers.

Not one to back down, Atsushi went through sleepless nights of his own way of studying. It got to the point where Atsushi appeared in school with dark bags under his eyes. Sakamoto wanted to intervene and show him easier methods, but he didn't want to undermine his lover. Atsushi took things personally and might snap at him for thinking he was incapable.

Their testing days passed.

When they received their grades, Sakamoto retained the number one spot. No one in their class was surprised.

Atsushi almost fainted in the classroom when he saw his higher grade. Mario and Kenken whooped in amazement, proud of their friend for having shown that his studying wasn't in vain. The duo spread the news to the other delinquents who were in awe that Atsushi managed to rise up the ranks from determination alone.

Ever since that midterm, Sakamoto convinced Atsushi to study with him. Best to oversee his lover and to never have a repeat of seeing him almost collapse from lack of sleep. He gave Atsushi some healthier ways of studying, but Atsushi still struggled on containing information.

Aiko, Atsushi's mother, knocked on the door and popped her head in. "Hello, boys! I brought some snacks to tide you over before dinner is finished."

Sakamoto nodded. "Thank you, Aiko-san-"

Atsushi slammed his hands on the table, causing their pencils to drop on the floor. "_Finally_! I'm starving!"

"Acchan! _Behave_!" Aiko reprimanded her son with a scowl. "Sakamoto-san doesn't need to see you attacking these sandwiches like some animal."

Atsushi harrumphed. "But, ma! I haven't eaten anything since lunch! A growing boy needs to fill his stomach!"

"Bull! I know for a fact that you waste your pocket money on fast food when you hang around with your friends." Aiko maneuvered the tray away from Atsushi's grabby hands. "Sakamoto-san gets the first share of food and _then_ you're next. Think of how you look in front of him!"

"He knows the struggles of a growing man!"

As they argued, Sakamoto moved the booklets on the other side of the table. Taking out a handkerchief, he wiped down the area and set down another handkerchief he kept in his backpack onto the table. Then, he picked up the fallen pencils that fell onto the floor and set them inside of his carrying case.

After watching their back and forth, Sakamoto knew the one way to end it came through interjecting. "As I previously stated, thank you, Aiko-san. Atsushi-san, we should return to our studies after we finish our break."

Aiko and Atsushi paused in place. Their faces went bright red at being caught in their usual banter again.

Aiko laughed to cover her embarrassment and set the tray onto the table. "Acchan, please listen to everything Sakamoto-san says." She excused herself from her son's room with a snicker. "I'm leaving the door open."

Atsushi hissed. "Ma!" He looked back onto his homework and grimaced. "I don't get how you understand any of this."

Sakamoto informed Atsushi. "I attend cram school."

"_Ugh_."

"But, I found myself reducing the time in order to focus on my hobbies." Sakamoto set down the glasses of iced tea on napkins and placed the snacks in a beautiful manner on the plates. "I do well enough where I can put aside any free time to relax."

Atsushi slurped on his iced tea with a scowl. "You're _smart_. Of course, you find all of this easy."

"It's not a manner of smarts. You have to understand the material to go on forward." Sakamoto ate his snacks. "All students learn in their own methods. Some use visuals, others find reading the textbooks useful, while others need a hands on method."

Atsushi munched on his snacks with a sigh. "Listening to the teacher is a bore. After a while, I tune out the teacher and daydream. The textbook just makes my mind spin."

Sakamoto said. "Hmm...will positive reinforcement work?"

"Rewards? Maybe. My old middle school teacher bribed me with food to get me to study. A lot of my old classmates got together at his place when they passed. I wouldn't have been able to get into this school otherwise." Atsushi ate more of his food. "I'm always a sucker for food."

An idea popped into Sakamoto's head while they finished their snacks.

Once they began their tutoring, Sakamoto began informing Atsushi of the topic of their English assignments. Since Atsushi took beginner's English, Sakamoto found the material easy. He had since transitioned into an advanced English class, but it was good to refresh himself.

"Now, we will go through the possessive adjectives."

Atsushi put his chin on the palm of his hand.

"**My, your, and her.** These are some examples of singular possessive adjectives. Typically, they are used before nouns." Sakamoto wrote down the letters onto a sheet of paper. "What are more examples of singular possessive adjectives."

Atsushi muttered the answer with a resigned sigh. "**His."**

Pressing a kiss on the back of Atsushi's hand, Sakamoto said. "Correct."

"Eh?!" Atsushi yelped from the surprised kiss. "S-S-Saka-"

Sakamoto smiled light. "With every question you respond correctly, I shall kiss you. It will not always be on your hand." He let go of Atsushi's hand and wrote down Atsushi's answer. "Now, following the singular possessive adjectives. There are plural possessive adjectives."

He added the plural section right next to the singular possessive adjectives. This gave Atsushi a visual to expand on the previous information.

"Plural, as in more than one." Sakamoto added some examples onto the paper. "Are there any others?"

"O-Okay." Atsushi gulped. "**Yours**?"

"Correct." Sakamoto leaned over and kissed the tip of Atsushi's nose.

After twenty minutes of English, Atsushi was pumped from the smart kisses Sakamoto placed onto him. He actually remembered a good portion of what Sakamoto told him. One kiss from Sakamoto's magical lips and his mind grabbed onto the information.

Throughout the rest of the subjects, Atsushi focused on Sakamoto's words and his soft lips. He deflated when he got the wrong answers, but Sakamoto soothed him over with kind words of encouragement. Sakamoto didn't insult his intelligence or berate him for getting a mistake. He explained the subject deeper before asking him a similar question for him to answer. A vast difference from his last jerk of a tutor.

Then again, he'd rather not kiss those people. None of them had Sakamoto's appeal.

Aiko interrupted them once more to announce dinner, which gave Sakamoto and Atsushi another break. Sakamoto distracted Aiko through various subjects while Atsushi kept on eating various portions of food. After finishing their dinner, Sakamoto collected all of his possessions to go home.

Atsushi walked him to the entrance with a spring on his step. He offered to walk him home, but Sakamoto rejected his offer with a shake of his head. The distance between their homes wasn't too far to where he needed an escort.

"You'll do great." Sakamoto kissed Atsushi before giving him a wave. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Atsushi breathed out with a goofy smile. When he closed the door, he turned around and touched his lips.

Sakamoto's kisses were magic. He was sure of it.

_**The end.**_


End file.
